


Nolan likes musicals

by fogonoparquinho



Series: Nolan gets a story [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actually fluff, But actually a very good uncle, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Domestic Fluff, Forced Infantilism, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Musicals, Nolan is picky with his food, Not Dark, Peter is a Little Shit, and emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogonoparquinho/pseuds/fogonoparquinho
Summary: Nolan, spend a day at Stiles's house, misses his dads and grow to love musicals.(Previously posted by LibertyMalfoy, this is still me, I just changed my name. Don't worry, this work is not a copy, I am restructuring the chapters into a series.)
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan & Malia Tate, Nolan & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Nolan gets a story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714744
Kudos: 10





	Nolan likes musicals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> -my native language isn't english, so i'm sorry for the eventual mistakes, please tell me if I killed someone gramatically-
> 
> don't like it, don't read it
> 
> Love

"Thank you so much for taking care of him for us!" The blonde man said, putting the huge bag in Derek’s arms. 

"There is no problem Liam, I hope you don't mind that Peter is staying here today as well, he will give me a hand with the children, and he brought Malia, so this house is going to become a bit of a mess." Derek stared in the bunch of Nolan’s toys that Liam and Theo brought, it was clearly the first time they were leaving their pup with someone else. 

"It's fine, I think Stiles and Malia will get my bunny out of his shell for a bit. Theo is having a word with him, and then you can call me if he misbehaves, or if he cries ... Or if he just need to talk to us ... Actually, I think I am probably going to call you after a couple of hours to see how he is doing." 

Peter appeared and leaned in the front door, he laughed at Liam's babbling. 

"Don't worry Arm Rest, your little thing will be safe with us." Peter smiled and Liam stared him, now very preoccupied in leaving his pup with the Big Bag Wolf ™. 

"Okay then, someone promised to behave, and knows that if he does so he will receive a very nice gift." Theo got out of the car with Nolan in his arms, the little was hiding his face in Theo’s jacket. 

"Hey Noley, don't you want to see some movies with us? We have cookies and those tangerines you like!" Derek tried to cheer up the boy who didn't want to let his Papa go. 

Nolan was feeling clingy and moody about spending a day - and a night - at Stiles's house, without Daddy and Papa. 

He was with them for about seven months, but it felt like a lifetime, and he didn't want to get out of his routine without them around. 

But at the same time, he was very excited, because it would be the first time that they would leave him alone! The thought of escape was already far from his mind, but thinking that he would have his first "pajama party" with them away ... It was a thrilling feeling. 

"NOLEY!" Almost scenting Nolan’s clingyness Stiles also appeared at the door, loud and fast like a car crash. 

Stiles was sometimes too much for Nolan, but today his presence gave him the exact amount of courage to let his Papa go and take the kid's hand, he even took off his binky and gave it to Daddy, before rushing into the house. 

"See? He will be just fine!"Peter winked and waved a goodbye, going after the children. 

"Thank you for watching over him Derek." Theo said. "If you need anything, I mean anything, just call us and we will be in our way back!" 

"Don't worry, Nolan will be fine, and Stiles will give him no time to think, he won't even realize that you were gone." 

As Liam and Theo waved him goodbye Derek got inside and went to see the children. 

They were jumping at the sound of Teen Beach Movie, laughing and making weird dance steps, Peter was watching them by the couch, ready to hold any of them if they fell. 

Derek happily sighed, and decided to start cooking the lunch. 

The day was awesome for Nolan, he saw all kinds of musical movies that he didn't know exist, Mary Poppins almost made him cry when the Banks children run away from their mean Daddy, but then the Step In Time song began and he was in love, with the dance and with the songs. 

Malia realized that Nolan was liking the musicals so much that she begged Peter to let them watch La La Land, and it was another incredible movie. 

To be fair, he had watched musicals before in his life, but back there nothing seemed to make sense, just a bunch of people stopping their scene to sing, it sounded fake and horrible ... 

But now, it seemed that the songs had deep meaning, he could feel the song so deeply that when they saw Anastasia, and the opera started to sing Once Upon a Dream with the princess, Nolan felt that his heart could just burst out of his chest, he couldn't describe the feeling, but he never felt better, it was almost magical. 

Lunch time was a bit troublesome, Malia was starving so she ate the whole plate quietly, but Stiles was too excited to actually stop and eat, so he kept sneaking out of the table to burn out his stimming, and Nolan,… 

His relationship with food was complicated, he could remember the starvation, and he could remember being so full that he feelt like he would explode, now he had a mid-term between those feelings, but eat was still complicated. The food was great, but it felt forbidden, it needed to be kept, stored, not just there for him to eat three times or more meals a day. His past without food made something for him. 

Of course, Daddy and Papa were working that issue with him, they kept finding foods that would be easier for their baby to keep down and eat the whole portion, such as tangerines, popcorn, and soy milk with chocolate, not even mentioning that those warm bottles were heaven for him. 

Knowing his issues, Derek offered a small plate with some nuggets, a whole tangerine and a cup of apple soy milk. 

Peeling the tangerine seemed torture for some, but for Nolan it was fun, it gave him something to concentrate and he could chew his fruit while peeling the other slice. 

"You and Kira would like each other, you guys have a lot of patience." Malia commented while looking at the slow process of peeling the fruit. "I don’t think Stiles could ever do it." 

"I can!" The dark-haired boy protested, his mouth full with rice. "You will see I..." 

"Stiles..." It took only one hard look from Derek that the boy closed his mouth. "Good boy." 

The rest of the day was the same, for Stiles and Nolan’s displeasure they eventually had to let go of the TV. Malia was feeling way more grown up, so she and Peter were playing domino. But the two little boys enjoyed themselves creating many types of dessert with play dough. 

In fact, Derek was right, he had played so much with Stiles that Nolan didn’t even thought about his parents. 

But then it was time for them to sleep. 

The boy finished his bottle, uncle Derek tucked him in and read for them a very nice story about a fox and grapes, but he couldn’t sleep. Stiles was dead to the world. Keeping up with that amount of energy all day should do that for him too, but it didn’t. 

He needed his Daddy to call him “his sweet bunny” and then ask him about his day, and how he felt about stuff, while his Papa was scrubbing his hair in that special way that at first he messes with it, and then and then straightens it up, just to repeat it again. 

When his chest felt like someone was squeezing it, the first tear went down his face, so he decided to get up. 

Nolan had to put on a brave face so he would not to scream or jump with every click the floor made with his footsteps, and he tried to suppress the thoughts of monsters lurking in every dark corner, but that only drove him faster into the living room, where low music played and some blue lights danced on the wall. 

It was uncle Peter, he was seeing a musical movie, Nolan quickly sat by his side in the couch. 

"Nightmare or you just couldn’t sleep?" The werewolf asked quietly. 

"Couldn’t sleep, can I stay here with you un’ca Peter?" Nolan started to suck his finger, now missing his binky. 

"This isn't an appropriate movie for you, but I'm not a boring uncle like Uncle Derek, am I?" Nolan giggled and set himself comfortable. 

The movie a bit was sad, there was this unfair man who wanted to arrest another man he said was a criminal because he stole a bread. And this criminal took care of a blonde girl who sang beautifully... 

Nolan got a little tired of following the story, even got a little sleepy and decided to just enjoy the songs, not even staring at the screen all the time, but then some characters started singing, and several others followed while waving flags and climbed in the carriage, he got up from the couch and approached the TV with wide eyes, he watched the scene and his heart was again about to explode with a wonderful feeling and his eyes filled with tears. 

Peter smiled as the child got up and approached the TV, his eyes bright with tears and his breathing fast, but the smell he gave was not anguish, but something like what Peter felt whenever he saw this same scene. 

"Peter, did you see Nolan he's not ... Are you letting him see Les Miserables ?!" 

"Quiet, nephew! Watch..." He pointed to the child standing in front of the TV. 

"Let him enjoy this moment, I won't let him see the most grotesque parts." 

The scene was over and Nolan didn't even notice Derek's presence and ran to sit next to Peter again with his thumb in his mouth. 

Derek sat in the armchair to watch the movie too, and sometimes asked Peter to advance some parts so that the boy did not see, but even before the older wolf could advance the bloodiest scene of the barricade the child was already sound asleep, breathing calmly. 

"I want to see what you're going to say to his parents when he starts singing "Do you hear people sing?" all day long" 

"Liam has a degree in history, he will thank me! About Theo, I can handle him." 

"I bet you can’t." 

At the end, Liam wasn't grateful at all, but Theo laughed a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?


End file.
